Pink and Green
by Lunie.B
Summary: Bursts of inspiration I have while writing my other fics. Random drabbles/oneshots with varying themes and messages. Rated K
1. Candles

**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me.

**Author's Note**: You've found my drabbles. This is a series of unrelated oneshots, just when little moments inspire me. Enjoy.

**Candles**

**Universe: **Canon, bookverse (with small hints of musicalverse); after the melting

**Main Character**: Glinda the Good

_When my mother died, we lit a candle in her memory, _Elphaba Thropp had once said, on a rainy April afternoon. _According to the Vinkus tribes, candles will guide the soul of the dead to the Afterlife._

No one would be lighting a candle for Elphaba. After all, no one mourns the wicked. _It wouldn't matter_, she would have said, _I have no soul to guide._

But as Glinda the Good Witch of the North gazed at the waxy, green puddle streaking the granite floor of Kiamo Ko, she realized that Elphie had been lying that day. Everybody has a soul, just not necessarily a good one.

_But Elphie had a good one. And she deserves her candle_, Glinda decided, magicking a piece of string with a wave of her wand. Bending down in a swoosh of colourful fabric, she used a pale, manicured hand to scoop a tiny pile of the hard, green substance onto the window sill.

Prodding a delicate hole into its center, Glinda carefully placed a small section of white string inside the ball of wax. With another wave a small flame was lit, casting an orangy glow about the room.

A sudden gust of wind caused the flame to flicker, and a small smile tugged on the Good Witch's lips. Elphaba would be happy now, wherever she was. She was finally defying gravity.


	2. Getting Even

**Getting Even**

**Universe**: Canon, musicalverse; after a very cruel prank involving a black hat and a school party.

**Main Characters**: pre-witch Elphaba

Elphaba had never been a particularly trusting individual, especially once her delicate faith had been shattered. Yet, it seemed that her perky blonde roommate was the exception; within weeks of the debatably disastrous party at the Ozdust Ballroom, the two were closer than ever. Besides, Elphaba had gained a hat (which she quite liked, by the way) as well as a friend. What more could she ask for?

Forgiveness, it seemed, had come. Forgetfulness, however, had not.

No, it simply wouldn't do to allow the beautiful Upland girl to think that she could get away with such nonsense in the future. A gentle reminder, Elphaba believed was an order.

All the research had been done; a novice spell book lay propped upon Elphaba's rather slender, crossed legs. Her chocolate eyes narrowed in concentration as she read tiny words aloud, her spidery hands moving in rhythm.

"Ala ta tay ah ne ah la, ala ta tay ah ne ah la…"

There, that should do it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A beautiful blonde Gilkinese girl woke up the next morning, bubbly and quite ready to meet her adoring public. She fluffed her perfect ringlets with the tips of her baby-pink nails, until they fell in perfect spirals down her back. Without further ado, she reached for her latest copy of Ozmopolitan; what kind of goodly popular girl would she be if she didn't keep up with the latest designs?

_Now, let's see… Latest Fashion Trends…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elphaba was woken from her peaceful slumber by a very girlish shriek. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she found herself rudely shaken by the very distraught form of her roommate.

"Elphie, it's simply awful!" the blonde exclaimed, her voice somewhere between a whine and scream. "Look at what Oz- Ozmo says…" she continued, flinging the open magazine in Elphaba's general direction.

Simply to appease the apparently emotional girl, Elphaba did as instructed. _Latest Trends_, she read silently, _Cast last month's colourful garments and fluffy dresses aside; this month is all about Minimalizing. Yes, fellow Ozians, expect to see simple, floorlength frocks this month in dark colours: navies, browns and of course, black. _

Barely stifling a laugh, Elphaba looked into the large, teary blue eyes of her friend. "Black's this month's pink!" Galinda cried, before covering her face with her hands. Elphaba watched with an amused expression as the blonde girl darted from the bedroom and slammed the ornate, _pink_ door.

Elphaba smiled cockily as calendar featuring Oz's Most Prominent Bachelors crashed to the floor.

"Now we're even."


	3. Hopeless

**Author's Note**: This goes out to all of you who've got the exam blues. I know mine sure are killing me. Good luck everyone :D

**Hopeless**

**Universe: **Canon, musical or bookverse; exam time, second year.

**Main Characters**: pre-witch Elphaba, Galinda

Elphaba was frustrated. If she had _known_ that Galinda was dense to this extent, she never would have agreed to this 'joint study session.' Resisting the urge to plummet her fist into the library table (or perhaps, something much softer), she sighed resignedly and firmly snapped her Ozian History textbook closed.

"Okay Galinda," she huffed tiredly, eyeing the perky blonde with disdain, "I'm going to ask you a really easy one this time. Who was responsible for the rebellions of Second Age Vinkus?"

Galinda nibbled her cherry lips thoughtfully, and ran a nervous hand through her buttery blonde curls. Suddenly, her cherubic face brightened. "I have no idea. Who do you think it was?"

"I don't think," Elphaba corrected proudly, "I know."

Galinda squealed. "I don't think I know either."

Elphaba nearly laughed. Somethings were just hopeless.


	4. Envy

**A/N: **I wrote this one Christmas, but I lost it within my computer. Sorry it took so long to find.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Envy**

**Universe:** Canon musicalverse; Lurlinemas at Shiz

**Main Character**: pre-witch Elphaba, Galinda

"Finished!" a perky blonde exclaimed, tossing her buttery curls in emphasis. Her full, cherry lips smiled as she stared fondly at her own festive reflection in the large, gold-plaited mirror hanging carefully over the bathroom sink. She rubbed a dainty, manicured hand along the soft velvet skirt of her latest acquisition, the must have Lurlinemas gown featured in December's Osmopolitan. It was a striking, striped number in alternating strips of red and cream, decorated with tiny tuffs of white cotton along the trim. Winking seductively at herself in the mirror, she turned on her candy red heels and flounced lightly along the shiny, tiled floor.

"Well Elphie, what do you think?" she asked breathlessly, striking a very confident pose in the wooden doorway. The rhythmic crunch of an apple continued from across the room, as the green girl purposefully ignored her roommate. She was rather enthralled with her novel at the moment; perhaps if she ignored the blonde, Galinda would get the point and walk away?

"_Elphie_!" Galinda shrieked loudly, her voice wild and shrill. Elphaba jumped in both irritation and surprise. _This girl's relentless_, she thought miserably.

"Truthfully?" Elphaba finally said from the bleaker side of the bedroom. "You look like a candy cane. Now, may I return to my reading?"

"You know," Galinda scoffed, wiggling angrily in her place, "I think you're just jealous!" Pouting slightly, she spun on the ball of her foot and clicked away.

"Oh yes," came the sarcastic reply, "one might go as far to say as I'm _green _with envy."


	5. Obsession

**A/N: **Thank you very much Ginger Glinda for your reviews. I'm glad you've liked them so far :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Wicked.

**Obsession**

**Universe:** Canon musicalverse; Saturday Shopping

**Main Character**: pre-witch Elphaba, Galinda

"_No!_" a girlish voice yelped angrily as the bouncy curls of Galinda surged forward. Her usually flawless face was red and blotchy, and a very small sheen of sweat began to form on her neck and collarbone. "Give them to me! I saw them first!" she whined, stamping her foot childishly.

"Not happening," a twenty-something-year-old woman replied icily, her dark eyes narrowing. She had long, dark, shiny hair, which Galinda decided made her milky white skin look incredibly pale. In her hand, the woman held a pair of size eight, hot pink stilettos- the very last pair in the store. "I got them first," the woman continued with a slight scoff.

"B-but…" Galinda pleaded, her large, doe-eyes sparkling with tears, "look at you! You're wearing all dark colours. Pink won't match that very well at all!" Her tiny, pink mouth pouted sadly as the woman shook her head wildly, and then strode away with a malicious smirk.

"What in Oz has gotten you all worked up?" a bored, feminine voice asked. Galinda spun on her sparkly, gold heels and felt the tiny, salty drops begin to pour down her cheeks. She leapt forward into the scrawny, green arms of her roommate and began to sob loudly.

"Elphie, she won't give them back!" Galinda cried, pointing a long, manicured finger in the dark haired woman's general direction.

"Give what back?" Elphaba asked curiously, tilting her head awkwardly. Early that day, she had been conned into going shopping with Galinda- something she had vehemently sworn never to do.

"The limited edition, hand crafted, perfect pink shoes I picked out! I _saw _them first, but then she grabbed them!" Galinda sniffed, wiping the tear stains from her cherubic cheeks.

Elphaba tried to best to keep from laughing, but nonetheless wrapped a comforting arm around Galinda's tiny shoulders. "Oh Galinda," she chastised gently, giving her best friend a reassuring squeeze. "They're just shoes… let it go."

"But-but I really wanted them- they were so pretty," Galinda reasoned, biting her lip sadly. "Don't you like shoes, Elphie?" Galinda asked sorrowfully.

Elphaba shook her head to conceal a tiny smile. "To be completely honest, shoes have never really been my thing."

"Oh."


	6. Days Gone By

**A/N: **Ah. I was bit by the angst bug. Many thanks to **Ginger Glinda and Embers of Twilight.**I really appreciate your reviews. The next one will by much lighter, I promise.

**Days Gone By**

**Universe**: Canon, musicalverse

**Main Character:** Glinda the Good

Fifty years ago, the Wicked Witch had died at the hands of a female child equipped with nothing but a bucket of water. Now, ironically, the Good one lays dying fifty years later, worn away by the hands of time.

Glinda the Good thinks about what she has done these last fifty years to make Oz a better place. She lifted the Animal bans, disbanded the Gale Force and unified the many territories of Oz. She likes to think she was a good ruler.

It was growing darker now, much too quickly to be the fading of the daily light. Glinda feels her heart stop, and her breath cease. Her last conscious thought is that her Elphie would have been proud of her.


End file.
